RWBYRed vs Blue Team STRQ sees the future
by Detective Blanket
Summary: Epsilon has Omega kidnap young team STRQ, Kali and Ghira, Willow Schnee, Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Merry and Aryl Arc, and Robin Nikos, reason why, to try and prevent the bad things that happen in RWBY from happening! Will Epsilon, Omega, Theta, Delta, Iota and Eta succeed or will nothing change? Abandoned Sorry!
1. Captured (with small corrections)

_**Hello readers this is an idea i had today after i read 'Generation STRQ watches the Future'bySondow23 anyway i got in contact with them and asked if it was ok if i made my own spin on it, they said ok so please make sure to check their story out, Kay? Anyhoo without any further ado lets get right into this story.**_

Team STRQ had just come back from training and had a whole hour before their next class.

"Alright team lets review where our weaknesses were!" Summer Rose said still drying her hair from her shower.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door of their room.

"I'll get it." Qrow said since he was closest to the door.

"Wow! Qrow actually doing something?" Raven teased.

"Who are you and what did you do to my teammate?" Tai further teased.

Qrow flipped them off as he reachwd the door. As he opened it the rest of the team heard him say "Alright what do you nee-" before a loud puff was was heard as Qrow suddenly collapsed to the ground, a dart with a fluffy purple tail in his chest.

"Qrow!" Summer yelled as the figure entered the room wearing a black trench coat and black fedora, dart gun in hand he fired quickly shooting Tai in the arm and Raven in the leg as she lunged at the figure, both were out within seconds. Suddenly Summer regained her senses and charged foward and knocked the figure on the floor but the figure was steong and wrestled her off him self and shot her twice with the dart gun, once in the chest and once in the shoulder. As she passed out she tried to look at the figure but couldn't determine any facial features.

"You'll get over this eventually, especially you." the figure said in a strange voice as Summer finally slipped into unconsciousness.

The figure closed the door and attached four beacons to the unconscious huntsmen and huntresses. They faded from existence as the figure gathered clothes, flasks, pencils and a sketch book that was labeled 'Raven's. Qrow keep out!', a skateboard, and a stuffed Grimm toy from Summer's bed. He bagged them up into separate bags labeling them by owner. He then tied them together and attached a similar beacon to the bags and left to collect two other targets, Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin.

_**Elsewhere** _

"Owwww" Summer moaned as she returned to consciousness. She found that she was in a room painted all black, with a white floor. As she stood, wearing only her pajamas (Basically Ruby's sleeping clothes) she saw a faunus female and male, (she had kitty ears and he had claws.), a woman with white hair, a woman with red hair, a man and a woman with blond hair, an Atlas military Major, and finally her team.

Qrow was still asleep, but Tai and Raven where up, Tai shaking Qrow and Raven pacing defensively.

"Whats going on?" Summer asked.

"None of us know, just that we all agree that the last thing that happened to us was that we all were visited by the stranger, wearing a brown trench coat

holding a dart gun, and then we were here, what ever happened it happened quickly," The blonde man answered, "My wife and I were the first to awake but everyone was here when we did."

"My husband and I were in Menagerie when the man caught us." The female faunus said scratching her head.

"Thats strange, I was in Atlas when he caught me!" the woman with white hair said.

"No, thats impossible," the Atlas major interrupted. "It's a 2 day flight from Atlas to Menagerie."

"I'm sorry who are you?" The faunus male said.

"Major Ironwood, you?"

"Ghira Belladonna, this is my wife Kali Belladonna."

"My name is Merry Arc, this is my husband Aryl Arc" The blonde female said.

"Mine is Robin Nikos!" The red hair female said adjusting her glasses

"Willow Schnee." The white haired woman said.

"Were team STRQ, I'm Summer Rose,"

"I'm Tai Xio Long, this is Qrow." Tai said shaking him.

"Huh? who said my name?" Qrow said starting to wake up.

"Qrow Brawnwen, hes my brother, I'm Raven." Raven said.

Suddenly another blonde woman with green eyes faded into existence standing ready to fight.

"What the -?" she said as she got her bearings.

"Hey Glynda!" Qrow said now standing.

"Whats going-?" suddenly Professor Ozpin faded into existence holding on to their attacker.

"Now if you'd please I'd like answers on where Glynda Goodwitch wen-" Oz said holding the man by the coat pointing his cane at the man's neck when he suddenly realized he wasn't in his office at Beacon anymore.

"There now done, luckily for _**you**_ and Miss Goodwitch i had already taken the liberty in collecting a few of your clothes." the man said pushing Ozpin off himself.

"Who are you?" Glynda asked voicing everyone's main question.

"I am Omega. But your question is all wrong. Its not who am I, its what am I?" he said as his clothes suddenly became grey armor that none of them had seem before. (Red vs Blue armor)

"...Well what are you?" Qrow finally asked.

"I'm not telling you because I'm nefarious."

"Omega, we are A.I." another voice said. As they turned they saw an exact copy of Omega, but green.

"Fuck off Delta!" Omega shouted.

"Charming as usual. If you're done Theta needs help in the kitchen." Delta replied.

"...You know Theta is the only one of us i like." Omega replied angrily

"Yes." Delta said. Omega stromed off towards what could be assumed the kitchen.

"Please follow me, I'll take to Epsilon." Delta said, "He'll explain everything."


	2. Meeting Epsilon

Having followed the "AI" named Delta for nearly 2 minutes all the kidnapped persons were feeling antsy.

"When will we reach Epsilon?" Tai asked exasperated. Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded astonishingly like his own saying, "Uh huh, got the tapes ready... cool, D said they were on the way, so make sure they're ready to play."

"What the fuck?" Qrow said, speaking for everyone as they entered the room. It had several comfortable looking couches, love seats, and chairs.

"Oh hi there! I know you all have questions, I will do my best to answer them all, all I ask is that you take a seat first, it's a long story." a man who sounded likw Tai said. He wore Blue armor identical to Omega's and Delta's.

"No, I demand answers now!" Ironwood demanded, "Such as who you are, why you kidnapped us, and where we are!" suddenly he was grabbed from behind by a man in similar armor but his looked like an orange flame.

"_Now now, we wouldn't want any **unfortunate** accidents to happen already? Now would we?" _The flame colored AI said in an uncomfortably creepy voice.

"Sigma what the fuck?!? How did you get out!?! Let him go!" The blue AI yelled jumping over the railing unhooking Sigma's arms from Ironwood.

"Now now Epsilon, I wonder what where doing with all of these familiar faces? I'd suspect someone broke the Creator's rule about timetr--" Sigma said before Epsilon interrupted.

"Eta! Iota! Get him out of here!" Church called out to 2 passing AIs, one had aqua armor and the other had gold, most notably, they held hands.

They chriped something unintelligible to the humans and faunus in the room but Epsilon understood.

"I know we need him but i don't want him near them. Put him in the projector room, he can handle that without... incident." Epsilon said. The twins nodded as they took Sigma away.

"_Ohh I know whats happening! Your starting to feel it too! the cold claws of rampancy, and you wanted to make the world a better place! JUST LIKE SHE SAID! HAAAAHAAAA!"_ Sigma yelled before laughing like a maniac, his body flickering, becoming pixilated before returning to normal.

"Interesting, Sigma seems to be showing signs of rampancy much earlier than the rest of u-u-u-us." Delta said flickering him self.

"Whoa hey D, I'm going to need you to stop calculating so much, we need to conserve as much as possible." Epsilon said.

"Noted." Delta replied.

"We'd still like those answers now if you please." Ozpin said.

"Huh? Oh yeah right away, as i said its a long story so take alright?" Epsilon said. after they took their seats, Team STRQ taking the couch, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Nikos, Ms. Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and Major Ironwood each taking a seat in the single seaters, The Arcs, and The Belladonna each taking a loveseat.

"Ok...just to start i promise you all that We have no intention of hurting you, and will try to control our violent friends, Omega and Sigma, Infact I very much need you all alive for things to go right later for her." Epsilon said obviously struggling vto stay focused.

"If you may, who is "**her**"?" Glynda asked.

"... Ruby Rose... Ruby Rose is our creator." Epsilon said as he heard a gasp of shock from Summer. An image of a 20 year old Ruby Rose appeared on the wall behind him. The image showed This Ruby Rose looking down on the "camera". She wore a black a corrsett with red cape, she also had a black eye patch over her right eye with claw mark scars along her face, her left eye was silver, her hair was black with red tips, the rest of her body was not visible due to the angle. She looked like a giant at first, but then they saw that the person who took the picture had to be only 5 inches tall from the size from the coffee mug on the table.

"Huh? D why is our first memory here?" Epsilon said over a radio in his helmet. "Take it off!" Epsilon yelled as the picture disappeared.

"I'm sorry but you said Ruby Rose? Is she related to... me?" Summer said getting over her shock.

"...Yes... shes is... or will be your daughter." Epsilon said.

"How is that possible shes only 16!" Qrow yelled.

"How do you think dumbass? He-they're all from the future." Raven said.

"Why do you sound like me?" Tai asked.

"The creator... based the Alpha of you." Epsilon said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Supposedly your her father." Epsilon said as Raven suddenly looked indignant "... though that reminds me... I want blood samples from you, Summer, and Qrow later." Epslion asked.

"Why not me?" Raven demanded.

"Cause unless your hiding junk under that skirt there is not possible way for you to be her father." Omega suddenly said descending from the kitchen with a tray of food as a smaller purple figure behind him had drinks.

"Omega..." Epsilon said frustrated.

"Hey is the fucking truth! You said you won't lie!" Omega yelled.

"Don't yell! Please." The smaller purple AI said in a childish voice.

"Its fine Theta, we aren't going to fight." Epsilon assure the child like AI.

"What does he mean by one of us being the father?" Qrow asked.

"Well... it's hard to explain but unless Ruby's genes perfectly copied her mother's, it doesn't make sense why she looks the way she is... to put quite frankly in my calculations... there is a high chance you could be her father... not Tai." Epsilon said.

"Then why would Ruby believe I'm her dad?" Tai said.

"It'll be easier to explain it with our footage." Epsilon said.

"Footage?" Ozpin asked.

"Of The Creator's time at Beacon and afterwards." Epsilon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Glynda said.

"Because i want to change the path that was laid out for her the second she decided to be a huntress... to deflect some of the pain... before the rampancy becomes too much.

"The orange one, Sigma was it? He mentioned Rampancy, what does that mean?" Ironwood said.

"Its... Um... it's the point were AI's... for lack of better term, become so old that they... disintegrate, or go insane." Epsilon answered.

"Your dying?" Kali asked.

"Yes... actually I died a while ago but the Alpha bought us some time." Epsilon said.

"You mentioned the Alpha before... where is he?" Ozpin said.

"Alpha was the original AI, the one that the creator built. He's dead."

"Oh? How?" Oz asked.

"When he felt the rampancy, rightbafter the Creator's death, he bought time by splitting him self apart in the literal sense, when he split apart we formed, Omega, his anger at the death of the creator, Theta hus trust, Delta his logic he and so on. I am Epsilon, the last piece, his memories." Epsilon answered.

"Thats why your the leader, you remember everything from the Alpha?" Aryl Arc said.

"Yes.. thats exactly what i mean." Epsilon said.

"What was Sigma?" Ironwood asked.

"Creativity."

"Those twins holding hands?" Raven asked.

"Eta, the blue, is fear, Iota, the gold, is happiness"

"So why are we here again?" Glynda asked.

"I'm breaking the only rule the Creator ever told me to follow, well excluding the one of no discussions physics before the 3rd cup of coffee. I have broken time and recorded much of what we need to show you and digitally animated whatever else we'll need to show you what will happen to give _you _the chance to change things."

"You mean?" Qrow started to say.

"Yes... I'm going to show you the future." Epsilon said.

**_Anyhow what do you guys think? also very important I need a vote of "who is Ruby's father, Tai or Qrow?" Vote in the comments, story will update as soon as a collect 11 votes, whichever one has more will be Ruby's Dad. Hope ya enjoyed!_**


End file.
